With the exhaustion of the global energy resources and the growing emphasis of environment protection, electric vehicles (EVs) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) have drawn wide attention due to their advantages such as low exhaust emissions and energy consumption. The power battery is one of the most important parts of EVs/HEVs, which requires high power, long cycle life and excellent environmental tolerance. Therefore, there is a need for a battery having a uniform and controllable inner temperature.